petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Web resources
These resources will help you with your diabetic cat or dog. General information * www.petdiabetes.net - established 1997 - combines with an e-mail list for the support and education of those with diabetic pets *The Feline Diabetes Message Board FAQ *PetDiabetes.org, a comprehensive site * Understanding Feline Diabetes Mellitus: Pathogenesis and Management, J. Rand, R. Marshall, 2006 * Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs, Fleeman and Rand, 2005 * Wikipedia on Canine and Feline diabetes * Felinediabetes.com Intro to feline diabetes * Diabetic Pets around the world * A one-page intro to feline diabetes * FelineDiabetes.com, a very large site * An excellent encyclopedic site, UK based * Pet Diabetes Glossary of terms * Overview of symptoms and treatment * Treating diabetes in cats and dogs * Another good general guide * Useful links from About.com * David Mendosa's diabetes directory (for human info) * Diabetes Monitor, the definitive diabetes web directory. This is the pets page. *Feline Diabetes-Site of Dr. Rickards--All Animal Clinic in Cleveland *Canine Diabetes FAQs--Site of Dr. Rickards--All Animal Clinic in Cleveland Note that he advises pet owners to learn everything they can about diabetes in both humans and animals. *Information on Diabetes Mellitus from Medi-vet.com *Providing Care for Veterinary Diabetic Patients--International Journal of Pharmacy Compounding Forums and communities * Feline Diabetes Health Forum *K9diabetes.com: Information about diabetic dogs for the people who care for them * Canine Diabetes Support Forum * Sugarcats: a support group for diabetic cats and their staff * Gorbzilla: Resources, referrals, mini-faq's and community support for cats *Dr. Hodgkins' Diabetic Cats forum *Sweet Talk, a forum for diabetic cats and their staff *Diabetic Cat Care, a forum for diabetic cats and TR In other languages * Cat Diabetes Website and Forum for Lantus and Levemir (German) *Google provides webpage translation for the following languages: English, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Korean and Chinese. Enter the URL of the page to be translated. It does a good job with the medical/technical terms used in diabetes. There's also a place on this page to paste text to be translated. Google also offers toolbar downloads which do this, no matter where you are on the web. Download is also at this link. *Alta Vista's Babel Fish Translations By URL or copy and paste, it translates Chinese, Dutch, French, English, German, Greek, Japanese, Portuguese, Russian, Korean, Italian and Spanish. *Diabetes in Dogs and Cats--Intervet French Website A wiki spam filter will not permit the posting of the french Intervet Feline Diabetes Website. The French word for cat is "chat" and this is the problem. The Feline Site can be accessed through the canine one above. *Caninsulin French Website *Caninsulin Italian Website *Caninsulin German Website *Haustiere und Diabetes--German *Insulin-Therapie-Haustieren--German *Wikipedia-Caniner Diabetes Mellitus--German Canine Diabetes Wikipedia Entry *Le Diabete Chez les Animaux de Compagnie-Diabetes in Pets Article-French *Diabetes Mellitus in der Kleintiermedizin-Seiten 17-16-(Hund u. Katze)-Universitaet Muenchen-2005-German Special External Topics The following topical links are also in the wiki, but are specially useful so are copied here. * Emergency veterinary hospitals worldwide * Start Low and Go Slow -- how to regulate diabetes * Treating acute hypoglycemia * Healing damaged leg nerves with methylcobalamin * Binky's cat food comparison tables * A collection of studies and articles on Lantus, PZI and Levemir, including remission on cats Inducing remission in cats See remission for all these links. Category:IntroductionCategory:Tips